


Titanic

by abderian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abderian/pseuds/abderian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall accepted the ticket, Third Class aboard the Titanic, a reward for his deceased father for helping with construction of the ship. His father’s last words, urging him to seize every opportunity, echoed in his head as he stepped aboard. But he never expected to find a love so pure and fall victim to a fate so tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

Birds fluttered across the clear spring skies, dipping as they flew over the harbour where the cruise liner was resting, waves gently lapping against its sides.

Workers carefully loaded the luggage, crowds staring in anticipation from the docks, tears shed as family and friends hugged, wishing each other Bon Voyage.

Niall stood at the back of the crowd, his soft blond hair ruffling in the breeze, his blue eyes filled with wonder as he gazed upon the ship. He had seen it in Belfast while it was still under construction, his father being one of the workman hired to assist in building it.

It had been a good job to their family, despite having to relocate from the Irish Midlands to Northern Ireland, it was worth it for the money it bought in. For once they were no longer living in poverty, and while they could never say they were rich, they were still very much poor, but they were comfortable.

But toward the end of its construction his father had grown ill, and was bedridden, unable to see the project to the end.

Niall still remembered how he had sat at his father’s bedside, his mother opposite him, tears silently running down her face when the reaper came to collect his father’s soul.

Blue eyes, not dissimilar to Niall’s, had looked lovingly at his son, reaching up to cup his face. “Take every opportunity that life gives you son, because you never know when it will be gone.”

Those were the last words he spoke, grasping his wife’s hand, silently expressing how much he loved her, he closed his eyes, his breath ceasing.

Niall’s finger traced over the ticket in his hand, feeling the words Third Class with his thumb. The ticket had arrived a few weeks after that night, a gift for his father to thank him for his service on the ship. But Niall’s father had not been there to receive it.

His mother had thrust the ticket into his hand, grey eyes watering, telling him to go, to seize the opportunity that they will never have the money to afford. His father’s words to him echoed in his mind, and days before the ship was due to launch he had kissed his mother goodbye, the thrill of the upcoming adventure pulsing through his veins.

Now he stood on the threshold, steps away from boarding the ship, suitcase being held loosely in his slim fingers, heart thudding with adrenaline, smile wide on his face as his eyes gleamed with joy.

He pushed through the crowd, people jumping back, observing him disdainfully as they gazed upon his slightly ragged clothes. It was obvious that he was not of a rich family, and the turned their noses up, embarrassed that he should even walk among them.

But Niall paid them no heed, focused instead on the journey ahead as he practically danced up the boarding plank.

xXx

Liam pulled at his suit uncomfortably, eyes gazing around the suite in which he was staying. It was elegant, a crystal chandelier settled in the centre of the room, a chaise lounge in the centre of the room, upon which Liam was seated, waiting for Zayn.

Resting his back against the high head rest, one leg bent and resting on the couch, his arms hugging it Liam allowed his mind to wander to Zayn, his fiancé.

Their families had pushed the engagement, eager to have the family joined in holy matrimony, for political power. Joining both of the families was advantageous to both, and Zayn had readily accepted, his mind occupied with the concept of money.

Liam had been more hesitant, he dreamed of marrying for love, not gain, but he was pressured, his parents pulling him aside, telling him of their secret woes, that they were so close to losing their fortune and he had no choice.

Finally Zayn emerged from the bathroom, his hair carefully styled as he disdainfully observed his fiancé sitting looking forlorn.

“Liam come, we must be on the deck as the ship leaves the dock.”

Liam had no time to react as Zayn grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his feet.

Pulling his wrist back, Liam cradled in to his chest. “You don’t need to grab me, you just had to ask.”

Zayn’s eyes softened, but only slightly, glancing around to make sure that nobody heard, knowing how fast gossip of an unwilling Payne would spread.

“I’m sorry Liam.” Zayn kissed Liam on the forehead, but Liam did not react, the touch of his fiancé meaning nothing.

xXx

Niall leaned against the bar, looking down at the crowd below, faces blurring into a colourful mass. A soft smile played on his face as he lifted his head, allowing the sun to beat down on it gently.

Glancing down the deck, he saw him.

The sunlight hit him in a way that just highlighted his beauty, gently picking up the blonde in his brown hair, kissing his tan skin, shadowing around his strong jawline.

The boy glanced over, not looking at Niall, but in his direction. Niall had never known brown eyes to be so beautiful, yet also so sad. He could see that the boy was with another, hand held by a man whom was very attractive, but at one glace he could see they were not in love.

The horn sounded and Niall’s gaze was pulled away from the boy, back to the crowd below, a soft blush decorating his cheeks. He had no right to look at the boy like that, he was taken and not to mention beyond Niall’s reach. The outfit he wore made that very clear, and for once Niall was self-conscious of his humble background.

But as he waved joyfully, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as the ship started to move, cutting through the water, he found his eyesight drawn back, and he was infatuated with the boy he had never even met.

xXx

Liam felt the eyes on him, Zayn having dropped his hand in order to talk to other higher class families.

Turning around his eyes rested on a boy, slightly smaller than himself, looking out at the ocean, which was almost, he noted, like a reflection of the boys eyes.

There was an aura, almost undefinable, that Liam almost found himself walking over, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He didn’t need to turn, he knew it was Zayn’s touch, but his fiancé was not finished talking, he was just preventing Liam from wandering away.

Liam sighed, eyes staring longingly at the boy, face upturned allowing the sun to hit him, causing him to glow with life. It was apparent in the way he held his body, that he was enjoying himself, allowing the sea breeze to remove all his worries, and in Liam’s mind, he constructed this image that this boy would be able to take away his worries.

The grip on his shoulder tightened and he glanced into Zayn’s hard eyes, obviously annoyed that he had been looking at another man while with him, fearful once more that people would talk about he could not hold a successful engagement. That was all Zayn cared about, appearances, and it depressed Liam to think that this would be his life, as a puppet, twisted to Zayn’s will in order to further himself.

He glanced at the sea, watching the gentle swell, the waves unrestrained, and a desperate need for freedom from his fiancés hold overwhelmed him.

xXx

The stars twinkled in the sky and Liam stood alone on the deck, just letting the air embrace him, the hug of solitude for once more caring than the touch of his fiancé.

Hands gripped the bars at the bow of the boat, and Liam was seized by a reckless abandon as he watched the dark swirl below him, rising and lifting to the beat of his heart.

A loveless marriage, that was all he could see in his future, he didn’t love Zayn and Zayn didn’t love him, but if he was to fall, make it look like an accident, he would escape the chains that bound him.

He had stopped thinking, the gentle lull of the ocean calling to him, and he answered like a man possessed, climbing the rungs like they were a ladder.

Moonlight hit the water, casting a ray, showing where Liam needed to be, where the water could embrace him, pull him down, save him from the life that the ring on his finger imprisoned him too.

Soft sounds spoke to him, soothing him, suggesting that life could be so much better if only he was to fall. He would not have to marry Zayn, and there would be no negative backlash on either family, a deal could still be made in the case of accidental death.

Another rung, Liam stood precariously close to the edge, wind hitting his back, trying to force him into the water, his confidence wavering slightly as he considered if he really wanted to do this.

Would the water really solve his problems, would it really save him, or would it simply punish him for trying to escape?

He stood there on the bow of the boat, feet balancing on the rungs, considering, did he really want to do this? Did he really want to escape? Did he want life or did he want love?

Eyes focused on the water and he knew his answer, Liam wanted love, for without love there is no point to life.

He was so close to falling, one step into the ocean and air, his head leaning forward.

Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back, but instead of pulling Liam back into his prison, there very touch was like the key to set him free.

“Do you want to die?”

The voice reached his ears, definitively Irish from the tilt and roll. Liam hung his head in shame as he realised just exactly what he had been about to do.

“I don’t know, I just didn’t want to live without love.”

When he heard no response, Liam finally looked up at his saviour, stomach flipping as he recognised the boy from the deck, seemly more beautiful up close, his blond hair glowing silver in the moonlight, his eyes bluer than any he had ever seen, causing his breath to catch in his throat and his heart to stutter in its beats.

“You don’t love your fiancé?”

Liam flushed at the question, the assuredness that it was spoken with, as though it would have been a statement, but was turned into a question for the sake of being polite.

“It’s a political marriage.”

The blond smiled sympathetically, stepping up from where they had fallen when he had grasped Liam’s waist.

“I’m sorry for that. By the way I’m Niall.”

“Liam.”

The boys stood there, speaking no words, when light cut across the deck, footsteps breaking their familiar silence.

“Liam? Are you up here… get your hands off him you fucking commoner.”

Zayn stormed over, pushing Niall to the ground, arm snaking around Liam’s waist, holding him close, fingers gripping his hips. Liam shrugged out of Zayn’s hold, rushing over to help Niall up.

“He just saved me Zayn, I almost fell of the boat and he saved me.”

His shoulder’s tensed as he looked at his fiancé, arm around the commoner helping him off the ground, a flare of jealousy that this stranger was getting a look of more love that he ever will. But for once he swallowed his pride, and did the appropriate thing.

Forcing a wavering smile to his face, he extended his hand in greeting. “I would appear that I need to apologise and offer my thanks. I am Zayn, Liam’s fiancé. I would like to extend an invitation for you to dine with us tomorrow as thanks for what you have done tonight.”

Niall hesitated, pulling at his clothes, he had nothing he could wear among the elite without sticking out like a sore thumb, but the heat radiating of the boy next to him, the way that he sat holding his breath hoping Niall would agree convinced him.

“I would be honoured too.” He answered politely.

Simply smiling and nodding, Zayn walked off, feet shuffling slightly as he resisted the urge to grab Liam and pull him back to their cabin, trying to find the energy to hate Niall, but he couldn’t.

“Liam.” Niall hissed, drawing the attention of the higher class boy. “I have nothing to wear to this dinner.”

Eyes crinkled shut as Liam smiled, “That’s okay, I have a suit you can borrow.”

xXx

Clothes were flung around the small cabin, suitcase laying open on the small bunk in the corner of the room. It was not luxurious, but it was still nice, Niall had decided the first time he had gazed upon it.

Now he stood in front of the mirror, pulling nervously at the suit that Liam had had one of his maids deliver.

It fit surprisingly well, leading Niall to believe that it was not one of Liam’s current suits as the other boy was slightly taller and broader that himself.

The crisp white shirt contrasted with the fine black of the blazer, a bowtie finishing the ensemble. On his feet Niall had shined his black shoes, and despite a slight scruffiness, they could pass as new.

Running a hand nervously through his hair, Niall glanced at the clock and knew that it was time to go.

He felt the curious eyes on him as he walked through the hallways, treading the path to the dining room. He was anxious, anxious to see Liam again and anxious on the families reaction to his presence.

Polished wood underfloor signified that he had almost arrived, that he was walking through the rich territory. He looked up, keeping his chin held high, in an attempt to not let anyone know just how out of place he felt.

His mind wandered to the party he knew was occurring on the lower decks, curious as to whether it was too late to turn around and join, the idea of the free flowing beer and joyful dancing much more enticing than sitting at a posh dinner.

The image of Liam flashed across his mind, causing heat to rise in his cheeks. He would endure the dinner, simply because being in Liam’s presence would make it worthwhile.

The double oak doors stood open, and Niall peered into the dining room, breath taken away by its extravagance. Eyes glanced around, taking in the crystal chandeliers, the wide sweeping staircase directly opposite him, each table in the room set out impeccably the white table cloths adjourned with silverware.

However the magnificence of the room dulled in comparison to Liam, Niall’s eyes instantly drawn to him like a magnet, his slightly bored expression lighting up as he caught sight of the blond, prevented from moving to meet him by Zayn’s arm draped carefully across his shoulders.

Liam had felt a tingle in his body and he looked up, locking eyes with Niall across the room. Goosebumps run along his arm, heat rising in his cheeks as he looked at the boy dressed in a suit, making him look more handsome than he was prepared for.

Niall grinned shyly as he approached the table, bowing respectably to Liam’s parents.

“Neil, how good to see you again.” Zayn stood extending a hand, perfectly aware of the slip of his tongue.

“As it is to see you Zayn, but its Niall.” The hand shake was firm, silent electricity sparking as they met eyes over Liam’s head.

“Mother, Father, this is Niall, the one who saved me when I almost fell off the boat.”

Niall broke his gaze from Zayn’s politely shaking the hands of Liam’s parents, who accepted, although scrunched their noses condescendingly at the thought that they were shaking hands with a commoner.

“Thank you so much for saving our son, please take a seat.”

Niall slid into the seat uneasily, aware that the only person who truly wanted him here was Liam.

The ate dinner, participating in idle chit-chat, where Niall revealed that his father had helped with the construction of the ship, a fact that gained him some respect.

Just as the finished their deserts, Zayn interrupted, coughing to draw attention back to himself.

“As you know, Liam and I are engaged, and I decided before we boarded this vessel that I needed to give him a gift to celebrate this fact.”

Zayn pulled a velvet box from his pocket, flipping it open to reveal a silver watch, each number represent by a true diamond, the seconds in between ornamented with tiny sapphires.

He pulled Liam’s hand toward him, clasping the expensive watch around his wrist. “It’s one of a kind, truly expensive, hand crafted from only the purest of gems and natural silver. I hope that you will treasure it.”

Liam smiled at Zayn, trying to make his eyes appear full of love, but the watch, as beautiful as it was, was simply another chain holding him prisoner. “It’s lovely Zayn, thank you so much.”

xXx

Niall leaned against the doors, waiting for Liam to exit, the other boy having dawdled in the dining room after everyone had left.

Finally he saw a flash of the highlighted hair and he reached out, pulling Liam to him, grinning cheekily as Liam blushed from the contact.

“I enjoyed tonight, but how would you feel about partying with the ‘commoners’?”

Eyes flew open in shock, as Liam considered the offer, he really shouldn’t, if he was discovered there would be all sort of problems. But as he looked into Niall’s blue eyes, he couldn’t say no, their twinkle of excitement lighting a rebellious fire within him.

“Lets go.”

The pair raced down the corridor, hands entwined, ignorant of the looks they were getting, too caught up in their own euphoria driven by a love of each other so pure that it was growing with every second, despite not even really knowing the other as a person.

The music reached their ears before the party was in vision, but each beat stirred up a passion that they shared, and as they burst into the room, they party drew them in, people picking them up and swirling them around, as though they had been there all the time.

Niall readily accepted the beer that was offered to him, drinking merrily, feeling the buzz slowly overcome him, while Liam refused at first, determined to maintain so dignity, but soon found himself giving in to Niall’s persuasion.

They stood in the centre of a circle, everyone clapping in time, as they linked hands and spun unsteadily, mugs slopping alcohol onto the floor as they turned.

Laughter filled the air as the collapsed, heads spinning from the combination of alcohol and dance.

“I think you’ll find Mr Horan that this is very inappropriate behaviour for a man of my standing.” Liam laughed as he took another sip.

Niall smirked, crawling across, “Well Mr Payne, I don’t think it’s inappropriate enough.”

The two were oblivious now to everything else, focused only on each other, as Niall leaned over, pressing his lips against Liam’s. The kiss was sloppy, but still tender, and Liam responded eagerly, through their alcohol glazed minds, aware that they had found what they didn’t even realise they had been looking for. Love.

xXx

Liam groaned as Zayn shook him awake, head pounding as a result of over indulgence the night before. Eyes slipped open, the brown looking at Zayn through small slits, flinching as he noted the annoyance across the older boys face.

“I know what you did last night Liam, and I don’t approve.”

Zayn’s voice boomed to loud for Liam’s head, and he struggled into a sitting position, resting his head in his hands.

“Your parents know too. Liam you are never to see him again, or you will regret it.” Zayn raised his hand threateningly, causing Liam to flinch before he dropped it. Zayn could never really hurt Liam, but he needed him scared enough to obey.

Sinking onto the bed, Zayn spoke more softly, “Just promise me you won’t see him anymore, it’s not good for your reputation being seen with a commoner, and it’s not good for mine if people know you are cheating on me with him. Consider you family and reputation for just once and stop being selfish.”

The bed shifted as Zayn stood and left the room, leaving Liam alone with his thought.

His head pounded, but despite the cruel punishment that his body was giving him for the night before, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, fingers reaching to touch his tingling lips, remembering the kiss that he and Niall had shared.

The entire night had been something of magic, sparks flying that he had never before encountered. Every kiss he had shared with Zayn had left him feeling empty, but simply looking into Niall’s eyes would make his heart glow with life.

He wanted to give everything up to simply be with Niall, to be held in his arms, but the word of his parents, and how much the engagement meant to them haltered his thoughts.

He never thought he would be in this position, and as much as he wanted to follow his heart, he hid his feelings in a box, locking it with weak intentions that the right key would unlock and free his love.

Avoidance of the key was necessary, if he spent any time with Niall he would surrender, his love would win out, and he wouldn’t be able to turn back.

xXx

Niall sat on the deck, gazing out at the horizon, his heart slowly aching. He had fallen in love and he was sure that Liam felt the same, but in the days since the party he had only seen Liam at a distance, socialising with Zayn by his side.

Whenever Niall tried to approach, Liam would turn and rush away, leaving the blond boy behind, questioning where he had gone wrong.

It hurt, he couldn’t deny that, he had seized the opportunity that night when he had kissed him, following his father’s advice, never imagining that it would end this way.

The sun was slowly sinking, Niall leaned back watching the colours of the sky, flashing orange, pink and gold. He let out a content sigh, appreciating the beauty that no painting could ever capture.

A tingle in his body let him know he was no longer alone, and he glanced across, seeing Liam stand at the exact spot where he had tried to jump from that one night.

Seeing the boy alone, Niall decided to take his chance, slowly walking over. If Liam noticed his approach he did not speak.

Hands snuck around Liam’s waist, Niall’s holding the boy close, head resting on his shoulder as he whispered in Liam’s ear. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

Liam continued to stare ahead, his reply so muted that only Niall could hear. “Because I love you, and if I spent any more time with you I would not be able to deny it.”

Heart beats fluttered in time, and the key turned, unlocking what Liam had tried to hide.

“Then don’t deny it.”

Liam turned, Niall’s arms still around his waist, staring deep into the ocean blues. His hand reached to caress Niall’s cheek and he leant in, breath hitching as he kissed him.

Embers of love stroked their hearts as the kiss deepened, their eyes closed, simply holding each other close, knowing that they were everything to each other.

Liam pulled away, forehead resting on Niall’s, “Come to my cabin, and we can just talk undisturbed.”

xXx

Liam lounged on the chaise, Niall watching eagerly from the floor.

“I’m a musician you know.” He said softly, causing Liam to raise an eyebrow in interest. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind… I wrote you a song you know.”

“Can you play it for me?”

Niall’s eyes wandered over, catching site of a piano nestled in the corner of the room, reaching into his pocket, pulling out sheet music that he had written to get his mind of Liam during those days of lonliness.

He didn’t speak, just walked over and let his fingers silently brush against the keys, throwing a glance at Liam who sat waiting in anticipation.

Sighing he sat, taking a breath and he began to play.

I’m broken

Do you hear me

I’m blinded

Cause you are everything I see

I’m dancing, alone

I’m praying

That your heart will just turn around

Niall sung from his heart, the heartache of the last few days when Liam had ignored him permeating every note, every word reaching out to embrace Liam to let him know the depth of Niall’s feelings.

And as I walk up to your door

My eye turns to face the floor

Cause I can’t look you in the eyes and say

How many times during those days Niall just wanted to turn to Liam, to run up, pull him away from Zayn and tell him how he felt, but he held himself back, unable to bring himself to act.

When he opens his arms

And holds you close tonight

It just won’t feel right

Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down, I might just die inside

It just don’t feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Can love you more than this

Liam was blind to Zayn’s love, a preconceived image of the selfish man diminishing any hope for their relationship. Niall however had his eyes open, he saw the jealous glint that betrayed that Zayn had developed some feelings, but he also knew that Liam would never be happy, that he had so much more to offer.

If I’m louder

Would you see me?

Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?

Cause we are, the same

You saved me, when you leave it scarred again

And then I see you on the street

In his arms, I get weak

My body feels I’m on my knees

Praying

Niall had prayed every night, that Liam would leave Zayn, that he would come running to Niall, embracing him like he had earlier on the deck.

When he opens his arms

And holds you close tonight

It just won’t feel right

Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down, I might just die inside

It just don’t feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Liam stood, simply letting the outpouring of emotion register, as Niall sat in front of him, playing the piano, declaring his love, causing Liam’s heart to beat a little faster. He believed every word, he believed that Niall would love him no matter what.

I’ve never had the words to say

But now I’m asking you to stay

For a little while inside my arms

And as you close your eyes tonight

I pray that you will see the light

That’s shining from the stars above

Their eyes met, electricity flying, the memory of mere hours ago flashing across their memory, as the stood on the deck, under the stars, kissing. And Liam saw the light, the very light that saved him from the darkness when he wanted to die.

When he opens his arms

And holds you close tonight

It just won’t feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Cause I can love you more than this

When he lays you I might just die inside

It just don’t feel right

Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

Liam felt himself trembling as the words stuck true. Zayn’s touched had never meant much, but ever since Niall, nothing had felt right. And the answer was simple, Zayn wasn’t Niall, and Liam was beginning to realise how deep his feelings went.

When he opens his arms

And holds you close tonight

It just won’t feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

When he lays you, I might just die inside

It just don’t feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Can love you more than this

Niall finished playing, and he sat there until Liam walked over and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you more than I could ever love Zayn, don’t you ever forget it.”

He leaned back, kissing Liam’s chin, before handing over the sheets of music. “Keep them, I want you to have them okay?”

Liam blushed, but accepted them, placing them tenderly inside the safe with the watch that Zayn had given him.

Voices could be heard from the hallway, Liam’s parents and Zayn. The pair looked at each other panicked, but Niall wasted no time, grabbing Liam’s wrist and rushing from the room.

They ran through the boat, laughing, reaching the holding bay where all the cars and carriages were being stored.

Cheekily, Niall opened one, and pulled Liam in, holding onto Liam’s tie as he pulled him close, biting at his bottom lip.

The door slammed shut behind them, and the rushed to get each other’s clothes off, a silent understanding that they needed to act now, or they might never get the chance.

Their bodies intertwined, steam in the carriage rising, fogging up the windows, as they passionately made love to each other for the first time.

xXx

The ebony sky was littered with stars as the ship cut through the icy waters, moving at a speed faster than it should. Niall pulled Liam out onto the deck, laughing, both glowing from the knowledge of what they had done.

The danced under the moonlight, paying no attention to the world around them, until they were thrown to the deck, staggering as the ship jolted.

Ice particles cut into their skin as it rain, the small iceberg drifting to the left of the boat, deceptive as it cut to lower hull.

Niall and Liam watched in horror as the sound of metal screeched around their ears, all joyful playing forgotten, as they stood huddled on the deck, watching the collision unfold with wide eyes.

The worried voices of the crew reached their ears, panic flooding their hearts as the seriousness of the situation became clear, the damage to the ship unimaginable.

“We have to find my parents and Zayn.” Liam whispered, heart thudding as he tried to get his mind around the damage. Niall did not object simply pulling Liam to his feet, and together they ran toward Liam’s suite.

xXx

Paper crinkled in his hand as he looked at the penmanship on the paper, the music signed with the composers name.

Niall Horan.

Anger that Liam had continued to see the boy after he had forbidden it over rode his senses and he grabbed the watch he had given Liam, calling the ships police to report a robbery.

They were still in the room when Liam and Niall arrived, Zayn slipping in behind them to drop the watch in Niall’s pocket unaware.

“Zayn, what’s going on?” Liam gasped as he watched his room being torn apart.

“The most dreadful thing Liam, it would appear that the watch I gave you was stolen. Has anybody been in this room other than yourself today?”

Liam hesitated, “Only Niall…”

The glint in Zayn’s eyes made Liam feel wary, as though he was following the script without even knowing.

“Well it’s understandable that someone of such stature would steal something worth so much.”

“I didn’t steal anything!” Niall protested, his stomach turning uneasily at the disbelief on everyone’s face.

“If you have nothing to hide, then I suggest you empty your pockets.”

Anger pulsing through his body, Niall thrust his hand into his pocket, hesitating as his fnegers brushed against cold metal. He pulled it out, heart thudding as he saw the watch dangling between his fingers.

“But I didn’t take it.” He whispered, only Liam hearing him, silently debating who to believe, but as he met Niall’s innocent blue eyes he knew who was lying.

But he had no chance to speak as Niall was arrested and dragged away, leaving Liam standing with Zayn.

“The ship hit an iceberg, I heard the captains, they think that it’s going to sink.” He sadly stated, feeling Zayn freeze beside him, before grabbing hold of Liam’s hand and pulling him toward the deck.

By the time they reached, news had spread fast, and the passengers had flooded the deck, desperate to receive a ticket to escape.

Crew tried to control the chaos, demanding that only woman of first class and children come forward to get on the boats.

Zayn tried to push Liam forward, to get him on the boat to survive but Liam resisted. “Where would they have taken Niall?”

“To the bottom decks, forget him, he is going to die, concentrate on us.” Zayn yelled, instantly causing Liam to freeze.

“It’s over Zayn, I don’t love you, and I can’t marry someone I don’t love, and if Niall is to die on board this ship, than I will die with him.”

And with that Liam took off, leaving Zayn behind.

xXx

Water was already starting to lap around his feet, causing Niall to feel uneasy. The police had bought him down to the lower decks, handcuffing him to the pole while they went to sort out other matters. He wished it wasn’t true, but he knew deep down that they weren’t coming back, and if he wanted to make it out he would have to escape himself.

Looking desperately around the room, Niall felt his heart sink as he realised he was unable to physically reach anything, and proceeded to tug at his handcuffs, hoping that the metal would give.

It was a menial task and he allowed his mind to focus on Liam, how much he wanted to see him one more time. It was almost as though he could picture him calling out his name, desperately searching.

Then the door swung open, revealing Liam himself, eyes clouded with emotion as he ran across, wading through the fast rising water to grab Niall’s face and kiss him.

“I know you didn’t steal it and I couldn’t just let you die without telling you that I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too, with all my heart.”

Liam smiled at Niall’s words, breaking away, eyes catching on an axe, held in the room for emergencies. “Hold still.” He commanded, as his fingers picked up the wooden handle, causing Niall to close his eyes in fear as Liam swung.

The metal gave way, and Niall’s arms fell to his sides, the boy almost collapsing into the water at the sudden loss of support.

Liam grasped his hand, pulling him straight, “They are evacuating the ship, if we hurry we might still get on a lifeboat.”

No other words were spoken between the pair as they ran, hands held, through the rising water, up the stairs, and along hallways, the number of people rising as they reached the deck. And suddenly they could move forward no longer.

The final staircase to the staircase was blocked, sealed by bars to keep the third class passengers from escape.

The sounds of desperation and hopelessness filled the air, as children cried to their parents, mother’s holding babies, knowing that death was imminent, but speaking soft lies of survival to try and protect the innocent minds.

No one cared if they didn’t make it, who were they but commoners. The ships design had a fatal flaw, that there was not enough lifeboats for all the passengers, and it mattered more the survival of the rich, a price being put on every individuals life.

Liam’s anger swelled at the injustice, pushing to the front, looking down the empty corridor. Niall hesitated, looking back at the water already pooling on the carpet before joining him, the pair shouting, yelling, screaming for the barrier to be lifted.

As the water reached the bottom step, panic ensued, and the crowd surged forward, pushing against the barrier, many being lost in the crush as they desperate tried to escape. The metal groaned and bent, not relenting to the overwhelming force.

Another surge and finally it gave way, and the third class sprawled into the hallway, rushing to the top deck, desperate to escape.

But the sight that meet them was no better than before. The could see they sky, the ocean, they were free but forever trapped, as it became apparent that it was too late, each and every life boat already deployed, floating on the frozen water beyond their reach.

The ship shuddered, the pressure from the water becoming too much, cracks appearing in its hull.

The futility was tangible, and people chose to chance it, to jump into the frozen water, hoping that someone would pick them up, save them from its icy depth, but acknowledging that they would rather have tried than to wait and die.

The sounds of people hitting the water were silent, muted by the sound of the breaking boat. Niall grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him toward the railing, and together they held on, hands not leaving the bar or each other, eyes locked, drinking in the sight in case it was the last they ever saw.

It happened, the boat split in half, the pressure to much, and Niall and Liam found themselves closer to the stars as it tipped, almost ninety degrees.

There knuckles turned white, but they didn’t let go, people slipping, falling, drowning, dying.

“I love you, and I will always love you.” Niall whispered, holding tight onto Liam as he felt the other boy slip, hands coming of the bars. Liam dangled, teetered to life only by Niall’s grasp, and he allowed all his faith in Niall to believe that he would never let him go.

The ship started to right itself, bobbing as it continued to sink. Niall caught sight of a piece of scrap metal, floating on the water, an idea forming in his mind as the ship sunk lower and lower, close enough to touch the water with his hand.

“Do you trust me?” He murmured, to which Liam simply nodded in response.

Together they climbed to the other side of the railing, waiting for the right moment, and the Liam was falling, guided by Niall’s hand, knees hitting the metal, waves lapping around him. He looked up, brown eyes meeting blue, holding out his hand for Niall to join him, but the blond shook his head.

“It will only support one person.” He yelled, tears starting to drip down his face, but he was ready to sacrifice himself for the person he loved.

“I won’t leave you behind.” The anguish in Liam’s voice caused him to act, dropping into the icy water, head breaking the water as he reached for Liam’s hands, the anchor between them strengthen by bonds of love.

They drifted, hands holding them together, away from the ship as it continued to sink, bobbing up and down, people still desperately trying to hold on, falling away to death.

They watched with tears in their eyes as the greatest disaster unforeseeable unfolded, death unimaginable, which could have been avoided. The stars continued to twinkle in the sky, the moonlight eerie and haunting rather than comforting.

The ice cold of the water sunk into Niall’s skin, reaching out stealing away all his warmth, but unable to reach his heart, kept warm as he looked into Liam’s eyes, the knowledge that the boy he loved would make it keeping him strong.

The cold embraced him, calling him to the depths of the ocean, darkness tinting the edges of him vision, but Niall fought, fought against all the enticing forces, calling for him to surrender.

He had but one link to life, one thing holding death at bay, but not even love can hold back the reaper.

“Never let me go.” He murmured, eyes meeting with Liam, knowing that Liam would be unable to keep the promise, as the hold Liam had grew weaker and weaker, losing the tug of war against death.

“I promise.” Liam whispered, eyes watering as they looked upon his true love, his face pale, his lips blue. He knew it was only moments away, but he would hold onto his hand until the end, and when the end came, he would never let his memory go, he would keep it forever in his heart, locked away in a box until one day he would met Niall again and the key would release his love.

His vision grew blurry, from tears unshed, but Niall remained focused on Liam, determined that if he was to go, that was the sight he wanted to take with him, his memory flashing through images of the past few days, wishing that they had had more time, never wanting it to end.

Darkness crept in, no longer could he feel his body, and Niall forced a soft smile to his lips, meeting Liam’s eyes once more before his blue ones shut forever.

xXx

Liam never forgot the look in those blue eyes, the tender love, the forgiveness, the apology as they had shut, leaving him alone in the world.

Years past since he was saved from the metal, one of the survivors of the Titanic tragedy, from the horror sinking of the Unsinkable ship.

And though he tried to move on, he never could, any feelings of love obstructed by memories of the smiling blond Irishman.

He lay in his bed, wrinkled hand running through his greyed hair, as his brown eyes fluttered shut, old age overcoming him, death meeting him like an old friend, guiding him forward rather than stealing him from the land of living.

Liam’s eyes opened and he found himself back there, his hands unblemished, his hair curly and brown, standing at the top of the grand staircase of the Titanic.

And at the bottom Niall stood waiting, hand held out, waiting for Liam to take it, as his love descended down the stairs.

They stood simply hugging, as death watched from the balcony, kissing tenderly as they saw each other for the first time in years, the box once again unlocked, and love flowing through Liam’s veins.

“You never let me go.” Niall noted, holding Liam’s hand in his, the grip almost as desperate as it had been the night he died.

“Never.” Liam breathed, leaning in to kiss Niall once more.


End file.
